


The Fourth Collector

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), Post Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: When Lilith regenerates into her fourth body, she reflects on her friends and family.REVAMPED AS OF 8/27 TO FIX CONTINUITY WITH LATER STORIES





	The Fourth Collector

I regenerated today.

Clara and I had to help Dad. We saved him, but it killed me.

I had a good run in that body, but gone are the turtleneck tank tops, gone are the jeans, and gone is the ginger hair.

I’m about to leave my blaster in my room for the first time in over a century.

My hair is shorter now, shoulder length and black, and my eyes are the same shade of green as my father’s. Freckles are splashed across my nose, similar to my first body, and for some reason—Rassilon knows why— I’ve still got an American accent. I wear a ratty grey sweater now, with a white t-shirt underneath, darker grey leggings, and fur lined boots. I think I’ll keep a compact laser deluxe tucked into one of my boots, can’t be too careful.

Dad says he remembers me showing up to talk to him like this, so I’m going to jump over to that park in a few minutes. I wonder what it’s going to be like, seeing the Ninth Doctor again. Especially after that visit to Woman Wept with Astrid…

I can’t say that I _miss_ being temporally misplaced; it was a lot of heartache. But it was fun traveling with Dad and knowing things he didn’t. Not that I don’t travel with him now, I do from time to time. But it’s just been Jenny, Astrid, and I on our TARDIS since we rescued her, and sometimes Darkel.

She died her hair blue, Darkel. Didn’t like the blonde she ended up with. I saw her for the first time like that at the annual Rennin festival. Jamie says she looks like a Nereid; Nyx says she looks like Sadness from that 2015 Pixar movie with her glasses.

Nyx and Jamie are all grown up now. She has this whole ‘rebel emo’ thing going on now, while he’s all chipper and hyperactive. Mom says that they remind her of Dad’s ninth and tenth selves. I agree, all they really need is a leather jacket and a pinstriped suit and voilà, instant mini-Doctors.

Jen and I might have an idea to save Aunt River, we came up with it the other day after running into Uncle Jack in a bar. We spent the majority of dinner discussing the details of how much of a paradox it could cause. We've done enough research that if he can pull it off correctly, we're both certain it wouldn't do any damage to the timeline. I know how much Ianto meant to him, but maybe Aunt River could help Jack move forward.

Aunt Martha and Uncle Micks are fine. He’s still not too happy about his son dating Nyx, but Aunt Martha says that she and Jacob are adorable. Jake was twenty last I saw, but Nyx sees him more often than I do.

I visited Amy, Rory, and Anthony last week. I managed to get my manipulator to land me in the forties. They settled in fine and Tony is adorable. I can tell Ames misses Dad, but Rory misses Mom more.

Mom and Dad are still having the time of their lives traveling through time and space. The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, the Stuff of Legend, just as it should be. I’m glad I got to play a role in bringing my parents together, even if just for a moment.

That’s my family, living through anything, taking the world by Storm. Hopefully, that’s how things will stay. Exactly like this.

Absolutely _fantastic_.

-Lilithanadir Jacqueline Tyler-Lungbarrow, The Collector

**Author's Note:**

> So the ADS!verse is going to go back on pause while I finish up the Clara era stuff. Don't forget to check out Two Ponds (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10446630/chapters/23061609), the rewerite of series 5


End file.
